Just Who is Naruto Uzumaki?
by Sinfulangels
Summary: Naruto was given the offer of a life time. ANBU. After 7 years he returns to the academy to join his team but as the find out the Naruto Uzumaki they once knew is no more. Just who is Naruto Uzumaki? Strong!Naruto ANBU!Naruto Dark!Naruto Godlike!Naruto
1. Who is Naruto Uzumaki?

**Ok so chapter 1! This is my first story so sorry if it sucks! Just give it a try plz!**

**Takes place when Naruto is 5 then a time skip to when he's 12 and joins team 7**

**MONSTER- Kyuubi speaking**

**'****MONSTER'- Kyuubi speaking in Naruto's head**

**"**Monster"- Regular speaking

'Monster'- Thinking

A loud scream rang out into the night followed by the laughter of villagers as they cornered a young child in an ally way. "Stop!" Naruto struggled to get away. "Why are you doing this to me? I have never hurt anybody!" Tears were streaming down his face. One villager picked up a knife and slowly cut through the boy's skin, running the blade down his leg so he couldn't run away. Naruto just screamed and screamed though he knew that nobody would come to his aid. Nobody ever did. He was all alone. Just as he was about to pass out, the village man answered his question," Because you are a damn monster that never should've existed and should just die."

Naruto awoke to a white ceiling. This wasn't a surprise though because this ceiling was what he often woke up to see. " Naruto, how are you feeling?" a kind voice reached Naruto's ears. He struggled to sit up and glared at the speaker. " Like total shit Gramps." The Hokage mentally laughed at the nickname he'd aquired. He then turned serious," Naruto look at me." Naruto turned his body and hobbled out of bed, then pulled off the medical wires attacked to his arms and ripped off the medical tape covering his knife wound knowing that everything would be healed like every other time he was attacked. Then he climbed onto the old mans lap and waited for him to continue. The man smiled and pulled Naruto into a hug before mumuring," You have lots of potential and I know how you've been pretending all this time with you happy go lucky idiot mask." Naruto broke the embrace and stared into the man's eyes dumbfounded. " But how-" "NARUTO!" Naruto flinched slightly. Sarutobi looked down at Naruto seriously," Naruto how would you like to be part of ANBU?"

**TIME SKIP 7 YEARS**

Iruka groaned. The class was in an uproar as usual. Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke, Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating AGAIN, poor Hinata looked totally confused, Kiba and Akamaru were running all over, Shino doing whatever Shino does, papers everywhere! He was running out of patients. " EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT IN YOUR SEATS! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT AND YOU ARE BEING ASSIGNED YOUR TEAMS!" Once everyone was seated, Iruka went out of the room and escorted in the new student. Everyone gasped. "NARUTO?!" Sakura stood up and screeched," What is the stupid loudmouthed brat doing here?! And what do you think you're wearing! Orange is a terrible color!" The whole class broke into laughter but stopped when they heard Naruto chuckling darkly.

He made a hand seal before shouting genjustu release! Smoke filled the classroom and some students screamed. When the smoke cleared out, everyone just stared. "WHAT. THE. HELL?!" Everyone yelled. Naruto looked like a totally different person then everyone remembered. Instead of the short orange jumpsuit kid, they saw a handsome teen standing at 5'6 (still growing and standing at the same height as Sasuke and the other boys), his once inoccent blue eyes were peircing and held a look of power, he ditched the jumpsuit for a tight fitted black shirt with the kanji for fox and blood on the back. One sleeve was long while he other was cut like a muscle shirt showing off muscles that no 12 year old acadamy student should have, a black headband was on his forehead showing he was infact a ninja, he wore black cargo pants with pockets and seal scrolls that must of held weapons, and black combat boots. His hair was longer with his bangs framing his rather beautiful face and the rest cascading down to the middle of his back with red streaks in it. on his right arm he had ninja tape covering something but nobody knew what.

Naruto went and took a seat by the window and waited for Iruka to say his team. 'Man this is boring and I"m really tired from the S-class mission the old man made me do last night.' ' **YA THAT WAS PRETTY TOUGH HUH KIT. YOU SEEMED LIKE YOU WERE REALLY ENJOYING IT TO ME. YOU WERE EITHER GRINNING OR LAUGHING THE WHOLE TIME. THE OLD MAN NEEDS TO GIVE YOU HARDER MISSIONS.' ' **I know right!' '** KIT YOU BETTER LISTEN UP, HE'S SAYING YOUR TEAM.' ' **Fine I'll talk to you later Kurama.'

Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki! He listed the other teams before telling everyone that their senseis would come to meet them.

**2 HOURS LATER**

A tall man walked in the class and said," I hate all of you. Meet up on the roof in 5 minutes." and he disapeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke ran off with Sakura yelling to wait up and that she wanted to go on a date after. Naruto sighed this was going to be a very long bordom. Then he jumped out he window and walked up the side of the building to the roof.

"Okay lets introduce ourselves. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Sakura looked confused," Sensei you go first so we know what to do." '** WHAT AN ANNOYING BRAT.' **' You have no idea.' Naruto scoffed. " Fine. I am Kakashi Hatake. I like stuff, hate stuff, have some dreams..." Naruto laughed mentally at the stupid looks on Sasuke and Sakuras' faces. " PInky your up." kakashi said. She glared," I am Sakura Haruno. I like..." she giggled at Sasuke," I hate NARUTO BAKA!" Naruto glared at her and she cowered over," Never mind, and my dream is," she looked over and Sasuke and turned pink. Kakashi rolled his eyes,' A fan girl..' " Moody your up." he pointed at Sasuke. " I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like alot of things, I hate many things, and my dream - no my ambition - is to kill a certain man." ' I have an avenger too,' Kakashi sighed. He was almost afraid to ask his last member with the hard glare he was using. " Your next." He said to Naruto." Naruto sighed before asking," Do I have to be honest?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. " Of course you do idiot!" Sakura blurted out. " I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like killing, blood, the old man Hokage, going on hard solo missions, assasination missions, making poeple suffer, breaking peoples minds, toturing people, all that good stuff, I hate this village and everyone in it except for old man Hokage, I have no dreams but a desire to never be bored and go on the stupid easy missions we will be assigned." Everyone's jaws dropped at the totally serious way he said what he said. His eyes looked so cold and heartless... Then 3 masked shinobi dropped from nowhere and bowed to Naruto," Captain, Lord Hokage wished to speak with you." one said and they all disappered. Naruto got up before saying," See you tomorrow." Everyone was in total shock. Just who was Naruto Uzumaki?

**Plz don't kill me! I really tried. plz comment on how I did and what I should do to improve, also should I continue with this story? Thx! **

**Luv, Sinfulangels**


	2. Summoning Jutsu

**I just want to thank the people who have reviewed this story! It means so much to me and I am going to try to do what you guys have suggested to make this story better and easier to follow so just hang with me guys! **

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

The old man had just heard from Naruto about his "kind introduction" to his new team and sighed loudly.

"Naruto, this was exactly what I was afraid of."

Naruto pouted quietly and plopped down on the couch put off to the side of the office. And this was exactly what he was afraid of. Having the old man disappointed in him was what he had promised to never do again. He wasn't afraid of death, fighting, killing, battle, but he was afraid of losing the second most important person in the world to him. His only special person besides Kyuubi.

Sarutobi watched as different emotions seemed to flash over his face. He walked over to Naruto and brought him into a comforting hug.

"Naruto," he said soothingly," I am going to give you a mission with your team tomorrow after Kakashi's little test." Naruto loosened up slightly and nodded. Sarutobi smiled before getting up to sit at his desk. " Don't go to hard on Kakashi." He laughed," He has no idea what he's getting into!"

Naruto let out an airy laugh and let a warm smile graze his lips.

That night, Naruto decided to talk to Kuuybi about it. He made a summoning sign and a burst of smoke filled his bedroom. When it cleared, a miniature Kyuubi ( think the same size as grown up Akamaru) stood there.

**HEY BRAT WHAT'S UP? **Naruto sat on his bed and sighed. " Fox, what should I do about the old pervert?" Kuuybi boomed with laughter. **YOU MEAN THAT KAKASHI GUY? DON'T KILL HIM OR ANYTHING TO SEVERE, BECAUSE YOU NEED HIM FOR YOUR MISSION...THAT'S IT! JUST MAKE SURE YOU EMBARRASS HIM! MAKE SURE YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU TOMORROW!**

" Sure thing Fox!" and a terrifying grin plastered onto his face.

**THE NEXT DAY AT TRAINING FIELD 7**

Sakura sat over with Sasuke and kept glancing over at Naruto who seemed to be sleeping in a tree. Her stomach growled loudly. 'Stupid Kaka-sansei. I'm starving here!'

Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto take a bite of an apple. 'That looks really good right now...NO!'

She stomped over to Naruto and shouted for him to get down." NARUTO YOU ARE BREAKING KAKA-SENSEI'S RULE! HE SAID WE COULDN'T EAT ANYTHING YOU BAKA!"

She gasped and covered her mouth. 'I didn't mean to say that!' she thought desperately.

Naruto glared down at her. "Fine." he said coldly.

Sasuke watched the scene before him. There was absolutely no way Naruto would give into her so easily right? What happened next shocked him.

Naruto raised his arm up slowly and threw his apple at Sakura where it hit her square in the face! " How are you supposed to fight when you don't have anything in your stomach for energy? Stupid."

Sakura's face was bright red and she hurried back over to Sasuke. Then Kakashi appeared. Sakura and Sasuke where about to complain about the apple incident that had just taken palace but where stopped by Kakashi.

" It was a rather strict way of telling it but Naruto is correct." he cast a suspicious glance over at Naruto. ' He reminds me of my captain Kitsune when I was in ANBU...but there's no way someone so young could do that. I mean for him to have been my captain 6 years ago (I don't know how long ago he was in ANBU so I'm making it up) he would have been 6 years old at the time.'

" You can't fight without energy, you should both know that already." he sighed.

Sasuke and Sakura looked down in embarrassment and shame. "Sorry Sensei..."

"Naruto! Come on over I'm about to start the test! You left yesterday before I explained the test, so~." Naruto cut him off.

"Don't worry bout it, I already know what it is." he said casually. Then his face lit up. "Oh ya! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

Everyone looked puzzled at his sudden change in attitude. Kakashi gasped when he saw Naruto start making a bunch of complex hand signs.

"What are you trying to do dope?" Sasuke asked bewildered by his difficult movements.

Sakura just had an idiotic look plastered on her face.

'What is up with this kid? If he's doing what I think he's doing, then it is way to soon for him to do! Right?' Kakashi thought.

Naruto smirked at their expressions. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he called out.

Smoke filled the area and Sakura shrieked loudly. Everyone covered their faces and the smoke cleared out.

**NARUTO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT OUT PROMISE YOU BRAT! "**Shut up you stupid fox! You're here aren't you?" Naruto scowled at the demon lord.

"Wha-a-a-t-t?" Kakashi stuttered. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their sensei with confused looks on their faces.

"What's wrong sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto has just done an S-class jutsu. The summoning jutsu." His two students just stared. "That's not all though. Nobody can summon foxes, but he just did." ' He did it so easily too, not even breathing hard. how does he know the captains summoning!?' he added to himself.

"How come HE knows how to then? He's just a dope!" Sasuke questioned. He glared at Naruto and Kyuubi. "It's just a stupid fox..."

That did it.

Naruto's eyes turned a bloody red and his pupils turned to black slits. The trees started rustling loudly as the wind picked up, and red chakra surrounded him. Everyone stood stiff.

**NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU IDIOT. **Kyuubi was mad at the Uchiha for the fox comment, but NOBODY makes his Naruto, the only friend he has, upset EVER.

Team 7 just stood there with terrified looks, none of them knowing what to do. Kakashi tried to touch Naruto's shoulder but was pushed back by Kyuubi.

**DON'T GET NEAR HIM YOU SCUM. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY POOR NARUTO. IT MAY HAVE BEEN YEARS AGO BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REMEMBER. **Kyuubi scowled at him. **ALSO, I DOUBT YOU WANT YOUR ARM TO BE BURNED OFF FROM THAT CHAKRA. **

Kakashi looked dumbfounded at the fox, then shocked. How could he forget something he had done that was so terrible? He fell to his knees and Sakura and Sasuke ran to his side.

Kyuubi stared in disgust. He would never forgive that man for what he had made Naruto suffer through. He stepped over to Naruto and whispered some calming things in his ear. The winds dyed down and the red chakra disappeared. Naruto's eyes turned back to normal and he collapsed on the ground.

Kyuubi had a worried look on his face. "Hehe," Naruto laughed weakly." Don't tell me the all powerful Kyuubi is going soft?" Kyuubi scoffed at that. **NO WAY YOU BRAT. **Naruto smiled softly at the fox before looking over at his team.

He picked himself up and took a step toward his teammates. "Well?" he questioned irritably.

Kakashi shivered slightly," Forget about the test, you all pass."

Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relieve.

Naruto chuckled darkly," Well then let's go get a mission."

**All done with chapter 2! *cheers* I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling really good right now! I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get chapter 3 out soon. Please review!**

**Love**

**Sinfulangels**


	3. New Arrivals

**Please don't kill me! *hides in corner***

**I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I had no idea that you guys wanted me to continue so badly! **

**Special thanks to everyone that has favorited this story and is following it, especially a guest that went by the name Kamui Sanketsu that sent me a very motivating message! I'll try my best to make a schedule for my updates!**

**Anyway...let's get to the story shall we? I'm going to add a little something in this chapter...hope you like it:)**

**Enjoy~**

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

Sarutobi sighed heavily at his desk. Team 7 had just arrived at his office. Kakashi seemed alittle out of it and Sakura kept looking over at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke seemed pissed as he glared at Naruto with...jealousy maybe?

He turned his gaze at Naruto who was currently in conversation with Kyuubi. "Naruto, I see that you have Kyu-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah, and we're in the middle of a conversation if you haven't noticed." he snapped. He seemed to stiffin up after his outburst and started tugging at his gold lockes.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously. 'That was weird.' they both thought.

The Hokage seemed taken aback by Naruto's sharp words. His eyes looked into Naruto's. 'He's acting strangly.' he thought to himself. The blonde looked away as the old man stood from his seat.

"Kakashi!" he said with authority. Kakashi snapped out of whatever he was in and straightened up. "Y-yes, Lord Hokage?" he and Sarutobi started going over the mission plans, every once in-a-while glancing over at the three genin.

"I will see you all tomorrow. Rest well." Once Sarutobi said this, Naruto and Kyuubi exited via the window.

Kakashi and his other 2 students were about to leave as well before they were stopped by the old man.

"Please don't be so fast to judge Naruto." he said seriously. His eyes pierced through them.

"Alright Lord Hokage." Kakashi answered for all of them. They all wanted to understand Naruto.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE VILLAGE**

A bright light engulfed everything. From within, you could make out 4 figures...a man and 3...children? Who could they possibly be? 6 ANBU were at the area immediantly. They surrounded the strangers, ready to attack at any given moment.

The man stood up slowly with his arms in the air. His blonde hair...blonde hair.

The shortest ANBU stepped forward. The man noticed that this simple motion screamed the strength and power radiating from the masked figure. The others backed away. "Return to the village, I can handle things here." His voice was cold and commanding.

They all dispersed quickly.

The masked figure turned toward the strangers and seemed to be analyzing them carefully. "You may stand," he ordered, "but attacking me would be a very poor decision." He warned. The figure started to tug at a piece of hair peaking out from beneath his mask.

The 4 stood up slowly. The eldest was a man who looked to be in his 20's and had spiky blonde hair. The kids looked to be around the same age as the ones who just finished the Academy. One wore goggles, one had a mask covering half his face similar to Kakashi, and they other was a girl with purple markings on her cheeks.

"Names?"

The blonde stepped forward a bit," I'm Minato, and these are my students Obito, Kakashi, and Rin." He scratched at the back of his head," Um, and you?"

The figure seemed to laugh under his breath before answering," I am an ANBU Captain of Konoha. And you 4 seem to be time travelers I'm guessing?"

Minato looked surprised,"Actually we are...but ho-"

"It's rather obvious." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow! You must be SUPER strong!" the one called Obito started chattering," And you're from the same village as us!"

"Shut up Obito. You're annoying." Kakashi muttered. "Kakashi!" Rin started lecturing him on being nicer to Obito.

"Ahaha..." Minato said, still rubbing the back of his head.

"MInato, I'm going to be taking you and your team back to the Hokage now." He turned around before adding," Don't make me bring you all forcefully."

The newcomers gulped. 'He's scary...' They thought, as they were lead to meet the Hokage.

**AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE**

Sarutobi gasped as he met eyes with the blonde man," MInato..is that really you? And Obito..Kakashi..and Rin?!"

"Lord Hokage!" The 4 rushed over to the old man. Minato explained everything to Sarutobi, not leaving out a single detail.

"I see..." he sighed. That's when his eye caught the figure of an ANBU member with a fox shaped mask. " Ah Kitsune! Come over here!" he motioned towards his desk.

"Kitsune?" Minato looked at the approaching figure. "Allow me to introduce to you my top ANBU and ninja in all of Konoha: Kitsune." The ANBU lifted his mask from his face revealing rather delicate features and long blonde hair with red strips in it. 3 whisker marks on each cheek. "AKA," Saruto finished," Naruto Uzumaki."

'Uzumaki? Ha, there's no way.' Minato's mind raced.

Naruto was tugging at the ends of his hair.

"No way! He looks to be the same age as my students!" Minato stated, truly shocked at this information. "Amazing...!" The 3 students whispered in awe.

Naruto looked at their faces in disgust. "Stop making those stupid faces, it makes me want to rip them off." his words sent shivers through them, which in return made him smile sadistically.

Minato wrapped his arms around his precious students protectively. Looking into Naruto's eyes terrified him. They were so...so cold.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi said, Naruto's eyes were glazing over now. The old man stood slowly before walking around his desk cautiously and opening his arms for Naruto.

The other 4 watched this action by the Hokage, and looked over to Naruto. He was shaking slightly and continuing to tug at his blonde locks but much more forcefully. Airy gasps could be heard from the boy as a crazed smile stretched across his face. He kept shaking his head back a forth. "No, no, no, no." he muttered louder and louder each time. "I can't...hurts...pain...them.." Hatred and pain could be heard clearly in his voice, and he continues gasping for air.

"Sarut-" Minato raised his voice. "KYUUBI GET OUT HERE!" the Hokage bellowed, and the room was filled with a thick white smoke. Minato's eyes widened when the smoke cleared. A fox..the Kyuubi...was right in front of them, It's 9 tails swishing around Naruto...almost protectively?

**KIT SNAP OUT OF IT. YOUR ACTING JUST LIKE THOSE DAMN FOOLS THAT HURT YOU!**

"Sarutobi, what in the world is going on." Minato was at a lose for words. His grip around his team got tighter.

**WELL WELL, LOOK WHO'S HERE NARUTO. WHAT A SURPRISE.**

**I'm done with chapter 3! Gosh this took me a while to finish, and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**What's going to happen next?! **

**Please comment your thoughts on what you think should happen next!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, but it might be a little bit since the holidays (and my birthday) are coming up soon, along with school work I need to work on!**

**Luv, Sinfulangels3**


	4. Voice

**Yay, Chapter 4!**

To say Minato was shocked would be an understatement. His mouth hung ajar, his eyes opened wide.

Naruto let the golden strand of hair slip through his quivering fingers as he stood up shakily.

"Kyuuubbbiii," a small smile appeared on his face," look who's hereeeee."

His eyes were scanning the two men in front of him, every few seconds he would twitch violently.

'I-I...'

Sarutobi stood closer to Minato, equally shocked.

"What's wrong with this kid?" Minato murmured, turning his gaze to the old man.

Naruto just watched their faces closely, watching the fear in their eyes.

'...hate them...'

"Hmm..." he trailed off, "Where did you go?"

"Naruto, we ar-" The Hokage tried to reach out to the boy but was frozen to the spot when he looked into the child's eyes.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" He spat out. His frame was shaking violently now, his breathing labored.

'They are so..stupid.'

He lifted his arms so they were wrapped around his body tightly.

'I have you..'

He slowly began to walk around the room, looking at all the pictures and walls around him.

He stopped in front of a large mirror towards the back of the room by the desk and froze up.

"What's up with him Sarutobi?" Minato looked at his old friend. He couldn't believe the amount of worry he felt for this one kid.

Sarutobi shook his slowly, "I've no idea. It's never been this bad before Minato, I don't know what to do, damnit!"

'Why is this happening!' The old man looked over to Kyuubi and was shocked to see he looked just as confused as them.

They returned their gaze to Naruto, who was staring intensely at the mirror.

He ran his fingers through golden locks slowly, gently. That's what the voice was always telling him to do. Gentle. Be gentle.

He broke out of his trance as he studied the face looking back at him.

'I have you..'

The sound of Naruto's sorrowful laughter filled the room, suffocating them.

Everyone ran to his side as he fell to the wooden floor pulling his hair and scratching at his sides roughly.

'Gentle.'

Tears were streaming down his whisker marked cheeks as he continued laughing at nothing.

'Screw gentle.'

Slowly the crazed laughter died down and he was left lying on his back looking up at the faces.

'Where are you?'

The smile that was previously on his face turned to a frown.

"Where are you?!" He shouted out. Tears were still running down his face, but his eyes were stone cold with no emotion showing through.

"W-who are you talking about?" Minato asked softly. He was squeezing his hands together, a habit he picked up whenever he was nervous.

ME. Kyuubi put his nose to the side of Naruto's head.

**I'VE BEEN OUTSIDE HIS HEAD FOR TO LONG, HE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE HIS 'VOICE' IS.**

"Kura-" Sarutobi started.

**THAT NAME IS ONLY FOR MY HOST TO SPEAK**. He growled out.

The old man murmured an apology before asking what he ment earlier.

Kurama looked at the broken boys face, his gaze softening.

**WHEN NARUTO WAS YOUNGER AND THE VILLAGERS..YOU KNOW...**

"What?" Minato spoke up confused.

The fox spirit stiffened slightly at the question.

**WHEN HE WAS BEAT AND TORTURED BY THEM...**

Minato's face fell. 'What?'

**HE WAS STARTING TO LOSE IT SO I DID WHAT I COULD TO KEEP HIM FROM BREAKING COMPLETELY. I BECAME THE VOICE IN HIS HEAD THAT WOULD COMPLEMENT HIM AND GIVE HIM SOMEONE TO TALK TO ABOUT HIS TROUBLES AND WORRIES. I WAS THE ONE THING THAT KEPT HIM SANE THROUGH THE FUCKING HELL HE HAD TO GO THROUGH.**

Naruto was starting to blink, waking up from whatever trance he was in.

Kyuubi looked back to the two depressed men before returning to Naruto's head.

**'****I'M HERE FOR YOU DAMN BRAT, ALWAYS'**

**Sorry for the slow update! I was actually going to update last week but being the idiot that I am, I erased the whole thing.**

**Yep.**

**Well, I was pretty sad about that, and walked away for a while, but here it is!**

**Please fell free to comment any ideas or feed back:)**

**Luv, Sinfulangels3**


End file.
